Stringed instruments are well known throughout the musical world. As is generally know, a stringed instrument will typically include, among other parts, a body, neck, bridge, and a set of strings. In instruments such as violins, violas, cellos, etc., a tailpiece can also be included. The tailpiece is attached to the body and receives the strings, thus, holding the strings in a linear and tightened position. The traditional mechanism available to a player for adjusting the pitch of the strings involves turning the pegs of the instrument. Typically, a first end of each of four strings of the instrument is attached to (i.e., wound around) one of the four pegs in a pegbox. Each of the second ends of the four strings is inserted through and retained in a corresponding opening in the tailpiece. The pitch of a string, which is determined primarily by its tension and length, can be changed by turning the peg to which it is attached.
Players can also adjust the pitch of a string using a fine tuner attached to the second end of the string at its corresponding hole in the tailpiece. Typically, the end of the string to be fine-tuned is looped around a hook on the fine tuner, such that the turn of a thumbscrew on the fine tuner changes the length of the string and, therefore, its pitch. Most modern players use fine tuners because it makes tuning their instruments much easier and requires less time. Some players like them only on the higher pitch strings because those strings tend to go out of tune more often. However, current approaches fail to provide easy interchangeability/customization desired by many players.